


Morning Tide

by r2metoo



Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, No actual sex, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2metoo/pseuds/r2metoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very short ficlet about these two idiots. I definitely need more fanfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Tide

I came awake slowly, the rising sun and a pleasant ocean breeze from the open window being what brought about my wakefulness. My first thought was that I was sure I had closed the sash and the curtain before retiring, but then I had gone to sleep before Griffin, and sometimes he did enjoy opening the windows; particularly at this time of year when an early sea-breeze might cool the house for the entire day.

I turned my head to look at my lover, and my hazy sleepiness became instant wakefulness.

Griffin, practically glowing in the pinkish golden light, was completely naked and lying above the covers for all to see. Or, well, perhaps for me to see. Certainly I was the object of his mischief, and the thought made me heat with only slight embarrassment and something much much more…

It still boggled me that this perfect specimen of a man saw me as the object of his desire.

I softly extracted myself from the bed so that I could see him a little better, grabbing for my glasses on the bedside table. My gentle movements were in vain, however, as Griffin stirred and snuffled into his naked bicep, turning slightly so that he was on his back, and then stretching decadently, as though his nakedness were no great thing.

“Morning, Ival,” he murmured, a slight smile crooking his lips. Were he not fully naked, I might believe the naive display he was currently giving me, but his member, thick and dark, was already beginning to fill up with blood, and his smile was most definitely becoming a smirk.

My hand instinctively went to where my necktie would be, were I fully clothed and...goodness. The thought of me being fully clothed while Griffin lay naked and on display suddenly agreed with my libido in a very aggressive way.

“Griffin, have you ever…” I stopped before going on because speaking such a thing out loud would surely kill the mood my lover had so perfectly created, and yet the fantasy was nearly too much to let go of.

“Have I ever?” He prompted, lifting one arm and crooking it behind his head, then opening one muscled thigh so that I had a first rate view of his cleft, which made my mouth water with want.

Dressing would take far too long. I grabbed my bathrobe and donned it, tying it tightly while Griffin frowned at me. As I knotted the sash belt, his frown had taken over his entire face, and his erection had flagged. He began to sit up, but I moved to him and pushed him back down, straddling his hips and climbing on top of him.

“Someday, and it doesn’t have to be soon, I wish we could do this while I am fully clothed,” I whispered. “Or maybe while you are fully clothed and I am…”

Griffin’s smile returned and he grabbed the lapels of my robe, pulling me in for a searing kiss that almost made me forget how all of this started. 


End file.
